Half-Life: Oppressive Forces
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After facing nearly impossible odds in Black Mesa, Corporal Shepherd must now fight alongside The Sons of Heephis not only to save Mobius, but the entire universe from destruction at the hands of a powerful being known as Zeilo. However, he can't do it alone.


Author's note: This new series is going to star none other than Cpl. Shepherd himself in the plot of Gigi-D's Sonic The Murder Of Me. Now don't be surprised if Sonic won't trust him right away since he's a human because of Eggman and Zielo's manipulation. Anyway, I was kind of inspired by this SFM video Reinstated on YouTube. Shepherd will look like his playermodel, Hgrunt 2, from Gmod, and his weapons will be as they are in Opposing Force. Shepherd's voice will sound like Krim from Shepherd's Mind. Also, I _may_ put the Combine and the Black Arms in this but I'm not entirely sure about that yet. R&R, Enjoy!

Edit 4/18/2016: The MP5 and Desert Eagle are now an M4 Carbine and a Sig Sauer Pro 226 due to aesthetic purposes of wanting Shepherd to have the same weapons as the Black Ops.

Edit 4/21/16: The Black Ops are now Marines to be allies for Shepherd. And they will represent their models from the Half-Life Marines addon from Gmod by Romka.

Edit 4/22/16: The weapons are now those from the HL2: EP2 mod 1187 since I prefer those weapons due to the fact they are more realistic than firearms from Half-Life 2.

Edit 9/13/2016: Stevens name and rank has now been changed to Captain Ransome, a character mentioned during flashbacks in the mod Prospekt.

* * *

Chapter 1: Rise and Shine

Date: March 15th, 3745

Subject: Adrian Shepherd

Male, Age: 22

Rank: Corporal

USMC Special Forces

Hazardous Environment Combat Unit

Status: REINSTATED

ACTIVE FOR DEPLOYMENT

Mission: CLASSIFIED

Location: Mobius(formerly called Earth)

Shepherd's POV: The Gman came through the door leading to the cockpit of the V-22 Osprey, he approached me and said, "On your feet Corporal, I finally have an assignment for you, my employers have allowed me to hire you. Let's say, the whole multiverse is at risk, and you need to save it. But you can't do it alone." Suddenly, the cockpit door opened and three marines that I recognized instantly as two of my squad mates, Jackson and Isaac, although I had no idea how my commanding officer Captain Ransome was still alive even though I was sure he died after jumping from Goose 7. They each came through and stood next to the Gman. "These men will accompany you throughout the mission, I've already told your superior, Ransome, to fill you in. Good luck, Corporal."

* * *

All of a sudden I awoke with a gasp, I got a look at my surroundings to see that I wasn't aboard the Osprey anymore. Instead, I was currently sitting in an alley way of an unfamiliar city that I didn't know of yet. I then heard a voice. I looked to my right and saw the squad mates that I thought had died in Black Mesa standing there waiting for something.

"I said, you awake yet?!" Rnasome spoke to me with enough authority to make me get to my feet and salute. All he said was, "Good. Then we understand each other." "Sir, why are we here?" I said to my superior officer.

He looked at me, even though I couldn't tell if he knew from the look on his face, his stare was not very comforting. And the fact he was sporting an M4 Carbine in his hands was not very reassuring.

"Well Shepherd, our 'friend' Mr. G as he called himself, told us to help you. As far as I can tell he didn't say anything about what we should do, he just told us to help these 'Sons of Heephis' whoever they are." Said Ransome. "But anyway, Mr. G told us to help you with finding them and with fighting against a powerful godlike being known as Zeilo. We're also required to eliminate his demon followers which are called Soulless if we encounter any of them." "That seems pretty straight forward, sir, but fighting a God and his followers? With all due respect, how are we supposed to fight demons?" I said to the beret wearing marine. Captain Ransome looked at me with his uncomfortable stare and I thought for sure he was gonna slice my throat open. However, instead of doing that he put a hand on my shoulder almost like he was trying to give me reassurance.

"Corporal...Adrian, listen to me. I know you're confused with everything that's happened to you but please understand, if we don't work together then all is lost. I know you confused right now, but just trust me on this. We'll get through this." The Captain said with a hint of sincerity in his voice, which surprised me. He continued speaking, albeit solemnly, "And furthermore, if we do this that man promised to let us go free so long as we don't mention anything about Black Mesa. Even though I hate having to lie about an alien invasion, it's not my choice so much as it is yours." I looked at him in a way of understanding and said, "Tell me, sir, was it true we were there to silence the facility? Were we supposed to kill Black Mesa personnel?"

I half expected him not to answer. He took his hand off my shoulder and looked down. 'Way to go Adrian. The man who you're going to work with is probably going to hate you now. Good fucking job!'

"Yes..." My ears caught what he said. "Yes, Corporal Shepherd, I regret killing those people. And the thought of their families did in fact cross my mind every time I pulled the trigger." Upon hearing that I instantly regretted that thought I just had about him. "And not a day goes by without me thinking back to Black Mesa and what we did there. But you'd feel the same way if you knew when you were in Black Mesa you were supposed to kill people as well." He said without any hint of venom in his voice which I expected him to have since he brought up what the HECU was supposed to do at the time. Hearing that made me feel even more guilty then him.

My trip down the guilt lane was interrupted as Jackson came up to us and brought forth an olive green duffel bag. "Sir? Should I give him his gear?" Said the engineer who had his goggles mounted on his helmet instead of over his eyes. "Go ahead Jack." Said Ransome as my old friend handed me the bag which I expected to be heavy but was surprised to find it was lighter than I thought. I placed the bag on the ground and unzipped it to find the weapons I was familiar with, but had not been issued when I was sent to Black Mesa. It wasn't all of it, figures since I won't be needing a rocket launcher anyway. The weapons were a standard issue combat knife, a Beretta M92F pistol and an M4 Carbine much like what Ransome had, even Jackson and Isaac were equipped with the same rifle and sidearm as well. There was also an M40A1 sniper rifle along with five MK3A2 ragmentation grenades and one of my alien guns which I had named the "shock roach" since it was like an insect in appearance.

I didn't even bother to question why they were giving me a sniper rifle, although I shouldn't really complain since I had qualified as a marksman by training to use a sniping weapon, however, why they had my pet alien I didn't even bother asking. I took each weapon and all the spare ammo that was in the duffel bag.

After making sure that I had everything I needed I turned to my superior officer with my assault rifle at rest and said, "Alright where to?"

To Be Continued?

* * *

A/N (edited): Yep, Jackson is in this to! Also Corporal Isaac is the marine with the goggles over his eyes, Jackson is the one with the "BoSchitt" face, and Sergeant Stevens is obviously the one with the red beret. The reason I chose to give them the weapons they have is due to aesthetics since I feel that weapons from HL2 are better for something that I want to be as Half-Life-ish as possible for the ongoing adventures of Adrian Shepherd.


End file.
